fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano
|image= |name=Angel |kanji=エンジェル |romanji=''Enjeru'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Halo shaped hair |affiliation=Oración Seis |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Celestial Magic |alias=Angel |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 53 |japanese voice=Fuyuka Ōura |english voice= }} Angel is a mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the world. She is one of six members, and is the only female in the guild. She is also a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy Heartfillia. Appearance Like her namesake, Angel's appearance is based on that of an angel. She has short, silvery hair with bangs covering her forehead. On the back of her head, her hair curls into a halo, which noticably stands up off the top of her head. In addition, Angel has pale skin and gray eyes. She wears a dress made of white feathers (the most common type of angel wings, in art, are made of feathers) with small, birdlike wings on her back. She wears blue stockings, boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves. Personality Despite her appearance and codename, she is rather cruel like the other Oración Seis. Especially in treating her spirits. She uses them as tools and plays with their feelings as seen in battle with Lucy. Eventually this lead to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her. She prefers to have detailed information of her enemies before battling. History Angel, as a child was a slave in Tower of Heaven like Erza Scarlet, but she was probably taken by Brain and raised for member of Oracion Seis. Later, probably on one of her journeys, she met Karen Lilica, and, after short battle (Karen could not summon any of her Spirits, because Loke was still in human's world), she killed her and took her Keys. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Somehow, the Oración Seis got wind of the guilds forming alliances to combat against them. She infiltrated the meeting between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter guilds, masking herself as Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki Once the others had rushed off to find them, leaving Jura Nekis of Lamia Scale (who is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints) and herself alone. She attacked and wounded the mage revealing herself before him. She then joined up with the other Oración Seis members as they confront the alliance and easily decimated them (Angel, herself, taunting and defeating Lucy Heartfilia). Later, Brain orders her, Hoteye and Cobra to find Nirvana as he uses the captured Wendy Marvell to revive Jellal. After Nirvana enters its first stage of activation, she has her two familiars transform into Gray Fullbuster, taking advantage of Natsu Dragneel's weakness of motion sickness and incapacitating him by luring him onto a raft. Before she can kill him though, Lucy, Hibiki Laytis, Happy, Wendy and Charle arrive and stop her. The familiars then transform into Lucy and takes control of Sagitarrius, commanding him to shoot Hibiki. Lucy gives Sagitarrius a forced dismissal, but Gemini summons Sagitarrius back on their own. Angel then shows herself and tells them to cease their actions, and reveals herself as a Celestial Spirit mage to Lucy, and that her two familiars are the two halves of the Celestial Spirit, Gemini. She then engages in a fight with Lucy, stating that she would like to take Lucy's keys herself. As Lucy summons Aquarius, Angel withdraws Gemini and summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend. After allowing Scorpio to leave, Lucy counters by summoning Leo. Angel summons Aries in response while criticizing Lucy for not knowing about the relationships between Celestial Spirits. Lucy and Loke look on in shock before Angel reveals that she was the one who killed Karen (much to the shock of Hibki who was listening while recovering from his wound Angel inflicted on him, as Hibiki was one of Karen's boyfriends) which is how Angel gained Aries. Lucy nearly withdrew Loke but he insists to stay and fight since it is the purpose and pride of the Celestial Spirits. Loke and Aries proceed to do battle, Aries being outmatched as Loke had the advantage as a combat spirit. However, Angel summons another spirit, Caelum, a cannon-like weapon that blast through both spirits and forces them to return to Spirit World much to Lucy's shock. Lucy berates Angel for treating her spirits so cruelly and tries to attack with Taurus but Angel summons Gemini to pose as Lucy, stopping Taurus's attack due to his perverted ways and defeating him. Lucy is weakened afterwards, having used up most of her magic power summoning so many spirits. This leaves her vulnerable for Gemini to beat her up as Angel mocks and laughs at her. However Lucy, determined, begs for Angel to release Aries due to having a previous master who was just as cruel to her. Angel agrees to the deal with the payment being Lucy's life and orders Gemini to finish her. However, just as they're about to give the final blow, Gemini reads into Lucy's heart and find that she truly does care about all Celestial Spirits, to which Gemini can't bring himself to kill her. Angel angrily sends him back just as Hibiki comes up behind Lucy and prepares to strangle her, apparently having been affected by Nirvana after hearing Angel's confession. She starts to laugh at these turn of events, until Hibiki reveals he was faking and uses the opportunity to uses his magic and transfers a high level spell named Uranometria to Lucy's mind before fainting. Realizing that she had been tricked, Angel tries to finish Lucy off with Caelum. However, Lucy manages to recite the spell before Angel can reach her. Angel is then hit by Urano Metria, sending her flying into the air with major injuries before landing in the river of the battleground, defeated. Despite the wounds though, Angel manages to get to her feet. Like Racer, she refuses to admit defeat and tries to kill Lucy using Caelum. The shot, however, veers around Lucy before it hits her much to Angel's surprise that she missed. She then succumbs to her wounds and faints. Brain feels her defeat and thinks that Angel is dead but it is shown she is still alive. In the Anime, it is seen, after waking up, running away leg of Nirvana. Later its revealed by her Celestial Spirits that she was arrested along with the other members of the Oración Seis, thus breaking her contract and forfeiting her keys. Magic and Abilities Angel magic seal.jpg|Angel's Magic Seal Holder Magic User: Angel is a Celestial Spirit mage whose spirits apparently have been fed up with her since meeting Lucy. She has the unique ability to summon two celestial spirits at the same time. She is also knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle. After her capture, all of her spirits except Caelum transfer over to Lucy. Caelum's fate is currently unknown. As a Oracion Seis member, Angel's prayer was to fly in the sky like an angel. The prayer was released after she was beaten by Lucy. Weapons & Items: Gold Keys: *'Gemini': Her formerly most used Celestial Spirit who is able to copy peoples' looks, memories and powers at will. Their names are Gemi and Mini. They have recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. *'Scorpio': A man with a large, gun-like scorpion tail who refers to himself in the plural first person. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. *'Aries': Karen's old Celestial Spirit used on Loke, acquired from Karen after Angel killed her. Her abilities are unknown, although it is shown that she uses a cloud/wool like magic in battle. Silver Keys: *'Caelum': A spirit that can be wielded like a cannon as well as a sword. Major Battles *VS Karen Lilica = WON *VS Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki = WON *VS Jura Nekis = WON *with members of Oracion Seis VS Light Team = WON *VS Lucy Heartfilia = LOST Trivia *Angel´s Celestial Spirits Gemi and Mini have appeared in chapter covers in the past. For example, Chapter 98 and 122. *She seems to have tattoos of angel wings directly below her clavicles, as well as a hair style that resembles a halo to further her "Angelic" look. *Angel's prayer of fading into the sky is ironically opposed by her fear of water. This was said in her chapter description and also when she fell into the water after she was defeated by Lucy Heartfilia. *Not much about Angel's history is known, except that she was once a slave child that was working on the Tower of Heaven. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members